Skeletons in the Closet
by White Thestral
Summary: Nearly everyone has their own inner demons. Some can't really contend with them. Usagi is on the brink of insanity trying to cope. Can Sora bring her back before it's too late? KingdomHeartsSailorMoon SoraUsa
1. Frozen Tomb

White Thestral: Hello everybody! I know I should be working on Fade Out (blushes) but this idea for a fic kept bugging me and getting in the way of me trying to work on Fade Out. I'm going to get this chapter out of my head for now. If you don't like this story, blame my English teacher because she told me about the whole 'skeleton in the closet' thingybob, which is, for anyone who doesn't know, is something like an inner demon. Oh, by the way, the next chapter for Fade Out is on it's way, so expect in a few days.

Warning: Blood, gore, and MAJOR angst.

Pov: Usagi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Chapter 1: Revival

I shouldn't be here.

My every instinct is screaming for me to bolt and get out of this brightly-lit room with it's cold, smooth and unforgiving tiles. I know people are giving me strange looks, because I'm standing in the middle of the room, holding my suitcase and staring straight ahead blankly. A man holding a cellphone to his ear shoved me roughly, making me stumble and jar a couple of young teenagers. They screeched and glared at me like I'd committed a top-ten crime. I gave them the full receiving end of my blank, icy stare. The little snot-nosed brats shifted uncomfortably, then scampered off in the opposite direction.

Inwardly, I sneered in amusement and contempt, then stopped. What kind of monster was I becoming? I schooled my face to blankness and continued to watch the crowd.

It's been seven long years since I've been to Destiny Islands, and since I left the people I cared about here. Care. It's become such a foreign word to me. The orphanage I lived in gave me plenty of time to mull that over. That hellhole that they dared call a home for children was a living nightmare. It had just been so...dull. So bleak, without hope or light. We were all like soldiers, marching in single file. No one was talking, or laughing, or pushing each other. Everyone moved like robots, without thoughts or feelings.

It would have almost been funny if it hadn't been so frightening.

I looked at my watch. It's 5:30, and you're still not here, Sora. Almost everyone on the airport is watching me from the corner of their eyes. I sighed mentally and retired to a chair. The room isn't cold, but I am. I'm freezing inside, a great blizzard that's made me numb to anything that's filled with light or warmth.

But you, Sora...You could always drive away the storm with a simple kind word or a merry glance from your blue eyes. When you're here, I'm not alone in my mind with only the whispering voices of madness. You drive my demons away and let the light back into my eyes. You're my savior, Sora, and you don't even know it.

It's 5:45 now. Sora, where could you be? You said you'd be here by now. Are you going to abandon me now, alone and defenseless in this tiled prison with these strange people and their hostile glances? The thought of you is all that's kept me going on the long, freezing nights with only a ragged bit of blanket and a patch of moonlight.

5:50. I'm starting to quiver inside. What if you forgot me? I can tell you now that my heart would break and my sanity would be reduced to ashes. What's left of my sanity, anyway. It's beginning to get dark out, and my spirits are getting dark as well.

No. Sora would not abandon me like that. Sora would NEVER do that.

It's 6:00. There's hardly anyone here now. I'm one of the last ones left. A corner of my mouth lifted at the ironic humor. I'm always one of the last ones left. Always left alone crying and bleeding pitifully. No one has ever stopped to give me a second glance or the benefit of a doubt.

I can't do this anymore. I'm going to crack, I know it—

"Hey, Usagi!" Like a beacon in the dark, Sora's voice splits through the gathering gloom in my soul. He's jogging toward me now, and I can't help but marvel at how he's changed. He let his hair grow, for one thing, and now it's a spiky brown mop that's getting in his eyes. Sora's taller and lankier, but he's still got that sweet, goofy grin and his large and unwavering cerulean blue eyes. The icy numbness within me is starting to thaw at his presence, and I can feel tears of joy starting to fill my eyes and start to spill over.

"I'm sorry I'm late! The car broke down and I had to drag Riku's lazy butt out of the back seat and get him to fix it, and he put up a great big fuss about it, the old— Usagi, what's the matter? You're crying." Sora reached out and hugged me to his chest. I inhaled his scent; he smells like the sea and fresh air and freedom. He peers into my eyes soulfully.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Later," I replied. _Much, much later._ I added in my head._ And with luck, never._ I wormed out of his embrace, though it pained me to leave his arms. I already missed his warmth. Sora looked ready to pursue the subject, but I grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the exit.

I had been revived from my freezing sleep of death. For now.

White Thestral: Like it? Hate it? I know it doesn't make much sense, but I'm working on that. Oops, I mean after I finish working on Fade Out.

Sora: (springs out of nowhere) Good! Now get to work! (pokes author with Keyblade)

White: HEY! Geez, no need to manhandle. (mutters under breath) Ungrateful character...

Sora: (pokes author again, this time harder)

White: Alright already! I'm working on it! (types furiously while grumbling about— Well, you don't want to know)

Review, please!


	2. My Personal Hell

:bangs head on wall: Nghhhh…Teachers won't leave me alone. Ooooohhhh, I hate school. Boring, boring, BORING!!! One of these days I'm going to keel over and die of sheer boredom at my desk.

Anyway, here's chapter two. I am feeling extremely grouchy so I'm going to take it out on all the characters for the time being.

Kairi: Hey, that's not very nice!

Sora: Anyway, aren't you supposed to be working on Fade Out?

Riku: No way! I want her to work on this one! I haven't been killed in this one!

White: Yet…

Riku: HEY!!!

White: Eeeepp!!! (ducks Riku's lunge) I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon! (runs away screaming)

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Chapter 1: My Personal Hell

_Smoke…_

_Floorboards hot…_

_Mommy? Where are you?_

_Screams…_

_Bottles shattering…_

_MOMMY!_

My eyes snapped open and instinctively, my fist flashed toward the nearest person— who just happened to be Sora.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Oh…heh…Sorry."

Sora tried to glare, and instead pouted, rubbing his shoulder where I had struck him. We were still in the car, driving ninety miles an hour down the road, and where we were going I had no clue. Riku and Sora seemingly enjoyed keeping me in the dark.

The car swerved abruptly, throwing me into Sora. I swore mentally when my head smacked the window and then promised myself that I was never going without a seat belt EVER AGAIN when Riku was driving. I could try and pry him off the wheel, but then I would have to put up with his sulking all the way to wherever we were going. The car swung into the next lane, sending me tumbling back to my side of the car and earning myself another bump on the head next to the one I already had. I straightened up and desperately tried to talk some sense into my deranged friend….

_Heh…You shouldn't be calling anyone else deranged, considering the state your mind is in. _

The car swerved again, but I managed to save myself this time by grabbing the front seat. My head cracked against the window again, and I gritted my teeth.

That. Was. IT.

"Riku, you don't normally drive. Perhaps one of us who has a driver's license should—"

"Nonsense!" Riku yelled happily, swerving yet again and giving me the urge to beat him senseless with a baseball bat. Then he frowned, his brow furrowing sullenly as he stared at the driver ahead who was going too slowly for his tastes.

"I've had enough of this," he muttered, and ignoring our protests he pulled into a one-way lane, rolled down his window, and shouted at the driver next to us, "Where the HELL DID YOU PEOPLE LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?!?!?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! RIKU, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!!!!!!!"

"Holy—"

Riku swerved out of the way of the oncoming truck, just in time.

"RIKU! JESUS CHRIST!"

WHACK!

"OW!!"

Silence reigned in the house as I dumped my bag into the hallway. There was no doubt about it. Somebody out in the universe hated me with such a passion that they stuck me in this house again.

I shuddered, inwardly fighting the urge to run. Anywhere was better than here. But there was no hope for it. I was doomed.

What was I supposed to do, when Sora and Riku, looking so pleased and proud, told me that they had held onto my parents' house for me and fixed it up themselves? I looked once into Sora's eyes, wishing I could explain myself, and he had beamed brightly at me, unaware of my thoughts. I shut my mouth after that. For Sora, I would face my nightmare-filled house.

The hallways were dark mahogany woodwork, just as I remembered them. I ran my hand along the banister that wound up the stairs, and smiled faintly when I remembered the days I would slide down the railing in an effort to get to the island to play with my friends faster. But if Dad ever caught me…

I jerked my hand back as if the woodwork had stung me. I didn't need to think about those things, not on my first night back. Shutting my eyes in a resigned gesture, I knew this was going to be a long night.

Trailing up the stairs, I walked into my parents' room. It was bare of the lush canopy bed and the liquored dark furniture that had once adorned it. The walls, though, were white. I took a step closer and touched them, inwardly questioning what I was searching for.

The hair on the back of my head stood up, and my blood felt like it had turned to ice water in my veins.

The walls had a faint tinge of pink to them.

Whirling, I shot out of the room and slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing heavily. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror across the hall and couldn't help but smile ironically. I truly looked like a faded photograph of what I once had been. My once glossy golden hair had dulled, my skin was practically translucent, and my blue eyes looked far too large for my face. Not to mention a rather frail, bony structure from practically starving myself.

My droll smile faltered as my lips trembled. I pressed them together and turned on my heel, walking down the hall to my room. It was going to be a long night, but there was nothing I could do about it.

(AN: From this point on, any Italics will show what is happening inside Usagi's head) I didn't mind the dark at first, ignoring it's slippery presence in the back of my head. My back was turned to the room and it's ominous shadows that reached for me. I kept my mind focused on peaceful night outside, where no one was aware of my personal hell.

_The dark, wraithlike figure slipped from the shadows. It's eyes, like burning coals, but without the warmth, lit upon it's prey. _

I trembled so forcefully that the bed did too. I didn't look over my shoulder. It was only another figment of my imagination.

_The shadow flitted over the bed, circling lazily, enjoying the fear that emanated from the bed. If it had a mouth, it would have been smirking._

My mouth was dry, and I tried to reach for the glass of water on the bedside table, but nothing happened. My body was failing me, paralyzed by terror that my own mind brought me.

_The shadow swooped, tugging at the blanket. She clung to it reflexively, eyes scrunched in fear. It plagued her relentlessly, jerking at her clothes, brushing against her skin, whispering softly, whispering things it knew she didn't want to hear._

I threw off my blanket and keeping my eyes shut tight, I bolted out the door and down the stairs and out the door. I pounded across the land, tripped once, and then got back up.

I could have sworn I heard the shadow cackling as I ran.

White: Whew… I certainly made everyone wait a long time for this. Sorry about that! I can promise a Fade Out chapter this week or next week though!

Please review!


End file.
